1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical sensors, and, more specifically, to a system and method for attenuating the effect of ambient light on an optical sensor.
2. Discussion of the Background
An optical sensor is a device that may be used to detect the concentration of an analyte (e.g., oxygen, glucose, or other analyte). U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,464, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an optical sensor.
There may be situations when it is desirable to use an optical sensor in an environment where there is a significant amount of ambient light (e.g., the outdoors on a bright, sunny day). In some circumstances, a significant amount of ambient light may negatively affect the accuracy of an optical sensor. Accordingly, what is desired are systems and methods to attenuate the negative effect of ambient light on the functioning of an optical sensor and/or to measure and compensate quantitatively for the ambient light.